europa_universalis_ivfandomcom-20200214-history
Wealth of Nations
The Wealth of Nations expansion DLC was announced on 2014-01-27 and was released on 2014-05-29. The expansion focuses on trade and conflict drivers. Expansion features * Covert diplomatic actions to create trade conflicts * Introduction of state-sponsored pirates, also known as privateers * Designation of a specific port as the main trade capital * Improved trading in inland nodes * Introduction of trade companies * Hindu rulers can pick personal deities * Reformed "Fervor": Reformed nations can gain and spend fervor points on a Military, Diplomatic and Trade bonus * Buildable Canals: Now possible to build the Kiel Canal, the Suez Canal and the Panama Canal. Free features * Rivals ** Countries now pick rivals from a list of nearby nations that aren't too strong or too weak compared to that country. Larger nations can pick rivals further away. Picking a rival gives all the previous benefits of having a rival and also unlocks the Power Projection system. ** You gain Power Projection by having longtime rivals and acting aggressively against those rivals by for example declaring war on them, taking provinces from them, subsidizing their enemies and sending privateers against them. You lose Power Projection from having too few rivals picked and losing provinces to your rivals. ** Power Projection gives bonuses to Trade Power, Fort Defense, Land Morale, Naval Morale, Legitimacy and Republican Tradition. Additionally, at 25 Power Projection a nation gets +1 Leader without Upkeep and at 50 Power Projection it gets +1 to monthly Administrative, Diplomatic and Military Power. * Policies ** New Policy Interface under Missions and Decisions Tab ** Completing two full Idea Groups unlocks several Policies ** Activating a policy gives bonuses but costs 1 monarch point per month of a specific type. ** Several old decisions now converted to policies * New Trade Conflict CB given by Justify Trade Conflict * Ticking warscore from blockades * New Colonial Region Australia * Now possible to easily detach obsolete ships with one button * Improved Macro-builder Interface * Now possible to Build cores, Change Culture and do Harsh Treatment from the Macro-builder Interface * Now possible to change role of trader without travel time * Added New ships, Great Frigate, War Galley, Galiot, Brig and Trabakul * Added three religions, Coptic (Christianity), Ibadi (Islam), and Sikh (Sikhism). Coptic (Ethiopia) and Ibadi (Oman) are present from the 1444 start, Sikh will appear later. * Modifiers such as Estuary now shown on map in Trade Mapmode. * Now possible to form the nations , and . * Administrative efficiency is a new country wide bonus that is unlocked at administrative technology level 23 and increases at 26 and 29, up to a total of 75%. Administrative Efficiency directly reduces the impact of province base tax on overextension and warscore cost, allowing for much larger territories to be conquered at once. * The scaling of core time from country size has been removed - all nations now core provinces at the same speed regardless of size (but it is still affected by factors such as culture, religion, having a claim and so on). * New Launcher with Steamworks support, subscribe to the mods in steam and the launcher will update accordingly. Category:DLC